Connor Temple
Connor Temple is one of Nick Cutter’s paleontology students at the Central Metropolitan University. He is geeky by nature – he spent his student days compiling a database of prehistoric creatures and writes software programmes to relax. His favourite food is pizza. After watching Scooby Doo as a kid he decided he wanted to join a crime busting gang. Years later his dream came true – sort of. Series 1 He approached his professor at the beginning of series one with an article about a mysterious sighting of a creature in the Forest of Dean. Despite initial cynicism, he tagged along with the investigation and has been part of Cutter’s team ever since. He loves conspiracy theories and harbours an ambition to be abducted by aliens. In Connor’s world UFOs are real; it’s just that governments have hidden the evidence. His unrequited affection for Abby is hampered by her obvious interest in Stephen. Series 2 He believes Cutter about Claudia Brown when he returns through the Anomaly and is the only one who does. He isn't allowed by the rest of the team to use a gun and on occasions when he does use one it nearly always goes wrong. (He shot Abby in the leg (Episode 2.1). Connor meets Caroline in a DVD store, he invites her to Abby's flat, Abby gets quite jealous of Caroline, later Connor is nearly eaten by a giant worm, getting covered in worm slime, he accidentally wipes Caroline's number off his hand but Caroline comes back to Abby's flat looking for her mobile, Connor ask Caroline on a date and she says yes (Episode 2.2). Connor shoots at a man in a lion suit accidentaly thinking it was the creature at the amusment park. (Episode 2.3) Connor still has feelings for Abby in season 2 but has a girlfriend, Caroline Steel. He revealed his feelings to Abby when he went through the anomaly to save her from the Mer Creatures but later acted like he didn't say anything. (Episode 2.4) Connor dumped Caroline by Text to show Abby his feelings for her. When Caroline gets Connor's text she doesn't take it too well and kidnaps Rex. (Episode 2.5) Connor has supreme computer abilities and managed to hack into the records of Oliver Leek, he also accidently admitted to Abby he had been looking at her personal file. This happened as she asked him what her middle name was, and idiotically he said, straight away, Sarah. He was right of-course but made a complete clown of himself by doing so. He was scared when a bomb was found in the ARC and he and Cutter had to deactivate it. It was a close shave, as he was under the white van counting the timer down out loud for Cutter, while Cutter was trying to remove the battery out of the front bonet. (Episode 2.6) Series 3 Connor appears to have matured significantly since series two although he does still retain his humour. He takes over as head of the team after Cutter dies in his arms. He also receives his own 'Rex', in the form of his two Diictodon, Sid and Nancy. After the expedition into the Future, Abby reveals her feelings for him, they kiss. (Episode 3.8) Danny, Abby and Connor go back to the Future] to stop Helen, when in a Cretaceous forest they are attacked by three Deinonychus Danny throws a stun grenade down to knock out the deinonychus Connor falls out of the tree and gets injured Abby stays with him as Danny goes after Helen, Connor and Abby climbed to the safety of a tree. Connor and Abby's future is left unknown as they are trapped in the Cretacious era. However, unbeknownst to them Helen's anomaly device is there too. (Episode 3.10) Temple, Connor Temple, Connor Temple, Connor Temple Connor Temple, Connor Temple, Connor Temple, Connor